This new Poinsettia originated as a seedling and was produced by me in my greenhouses in Le Bois d'Angeac, France. I selected this plant because of its large bright red bracts, thick green leaves and thick red bracts, short growth habit, thick, strong stems and self-branching characteristics. This new Poinsettia flowers equally well as either a pinched, multiple branched plant or as an unpinched single stem plant. The plant's characteristics are unique, resulting in a plant which is recognizable as being different from any other poinsettia cultivar. I propagated this new plant by vegetative cuttings through successive generations, which time and again has shown its thick stems and leaves, short stature and bright red bracts which have remained unchanged from generation to generation.